


Temblor

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [241]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deputy Derek Hale, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/18/19: “move, introduce, black”I love the Sheriff!





	Temblor

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/18/19: “move, introduce, black”
> 
> I love the Sheriff!

Beacon Hills hadn’t had an earthquake since before he was born but Stiles felt the earth move after his dad said, “Son, let me introduce you to Deputy Hale.”

All he’d wanted was to bring his dad lunch, not discover his life’s new purpose, suddenly becoming how to date the jewel-eyed, black-haired new deputy.

“Son?” The Sheriff’s voice failed to pierce Stile’s reverie.

“ _Stiles_.”

“ _What?_ Yeah! Hi… Deputy Hale. I’m…”

Sheriff John watched his son lapse into staring again. Not only that, his deputy was blushing as he stared at Stiles.

John sighed, very grateful he was already sitting down.


End file.
